symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Relic (CustardPuddingHoney)
Relics, also referred to as Sacrists, are items spoken of in myths of many races. Excavated from around the world, they are the core and function of a Symphogear. Known Relics Symphogear Relics from Senki Zesshou Symphogear ''onwards * '''Ame no Habakiri': The first classified relic which belongs to Tsubasa Kazanari. It's armed gear is a katana. * Ichavail: The second classified relic which belongs to Chris Yukine. It's armed gear is a bow. * Gungnir: The third classified relic which belonged to Kanade Amou, but after her death, was used by Hibiki Tachibana. It's armed gear is a spear. * Black Gungnir: Called "Black Gungnir" to differentiate it from Hibiki's Gungnir, it was formerly wielded by Maria Cadenzavna Eve, and later by Hibiki. It's armed gear is a spear. * Airgetlam: A relic originally belonging to Serena Cadenzavna Eve, but after her death was given to Maria. It's armed gear is a dagger. * Shul Shagana: A relic owned by Shirabe Tsukuyomi. It's armed gear are sawblades. * Igalima: A relic owned by Kirika Akatsuki. It's armed gear is a scythe. * Shenshoujing: A relic owned by Miku Kohinata. It was previously destroyed, but later repaired by Elfnein, who retrieved it's pieces. It's armed gear is a mirror. Symphogear relics from Un Atre ''onwards * '''Gae Bulg': The relic used by Kanade after she was brought back to life by Elfnein. It's armed gear is a spear. * Parazonium: The relic used by Serena after she was brought back to life by Elfnein, though it is later given to Amalia Norma. It's armed gear is a dagger. * Harpe: The relic wielded by Fina Tragoudi. It's armed gear is a sword. * Ukonvasara: The relic wielded by Blume Pane. It's armed gear is a hammer. * Caduceus: The relic wielded by Polly Ochen. It's armed gear is a staff. * Vel: The relic wielded by Francine Odette before her death, and for a short time by Catherine, before it was given to Julianna Trudi. It's armed gear is a javelin. * Aram: The relic wielded by Catherine Odette. It's armed gear is a spear. * Jarngrieper: The relic wielded by Dagrun Fridrika. It's armed gear is two gauntlets. * Kongo: The relic wielded by Laila Carin. It's armed gear is a trident. * Chentu: The relic wielded by Nainsi Finola. It's armed gear is a whip. * Sharanga: The relic wielded by Brit Toro. It's armed gear is a bow. * Isis: The relic wielded by Estrella Mireia. It's armed gear is a harpoon. * Sharur: The relic wielded by An Ling. It's armed gear is a mace. * Aegis: The relic wielded by Melika Malie. It's armed gear is a shield. * Gan Jiang: The relic wielded by Dulce Van Rompay. It's armed gear is a sword. * Mo Ye: The relic wielded by Tatiana Varela. It's armed gear is a sword. * Gambanteinn: The relic wielded by Genevieve Himmel. It's armed gear is a rod. * Ruyi: A relic found by the Bose Menschen that currently has no user. It's armed gear is a sceptre. Destroyed Relics Carnwennan: The relic wielded by Catherine Odette before it got destroyed. It's armed gear is a dagger. Category:Relics